


山遥路远

by DCF_myby



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Established Relationship, Grantaire is in financial industry while Enjorlas is studying International Relations, M/M, POV Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCF_myby/pseuds/DCF_myby
Summary: “安灼拉，我的生命之光，欲望之火，”我说，“安灼拉，数学系阿波罗，宇宙和谐的基础，规范之上的规范，翻山越岭的大哲人王。”一个中国大学AU；《两种自由概念》续集
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 10





	山遥路远

**Author's Note:**

> BGM - 【乐正绫原创】《山遥路远》  
> https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1si4y1s7pT?spm_id_from=333.905.b_72656c61746564.3

一整块冰，五十毫升伏特加，二十五毫升咖啡利口酒，二十五毫升鲜奶油。把它们在圆柱状的古典式酒杯里搅拌均匀，你就得到了一个面色微红，对着白俄罗斯鸡尾酒发愣的安灼拉。我偷偷盛走了他盘子里的鱼子酱，他也并没有发现。

这并不是我第一次这么做了。两年前安灼拉坐在我对面，咬着校园酸奶的吸管发呆的时候，我就偷走了他不锈钢碗里的牛肉丸和鱼豆腐，而他对自己碗里少掉的蛋白质毫无觉察。每逢结束了重要的课题，安灼拉总是涣散着瞳孔焦距，一副随时可以被拐跑的模样，这也可能是为了平衡他平日里太过集中的目光，大曰逝，逝曰远，远曰反。

“你这杯酒喝起来像是超级昂贵的奶茶，”我拿走他的杯子抿了一口，“我打算将它命名为肥宅快乐酒，要是你喜欢，我可以学着调。”

安灼拉冲着我眨了眨眼睛。

他实在是好看的过分了。我低头在奶油炖鱼里寻找蘑菇片，这么想道。今天是又一个圣诞节，也是我们恋爱——我皱了皱鼻子，我竟然让自己陷入了一场恋爱——七百天的纪念日。至于我们为什么会在两年前建立起超越性的关系，既不是因为我设计了霓虹灯下浪漫动人的表白，也不是因为我们在槲寄生下进行了绵长的深吻，只是因为安灼拉在学期第十八周的星期一考了随机分析，第十八周的星期三考了数值分析和泛函分析，第十八周的星期四又考了统计推断，终于在考试周结束的时候累倒在了考场里面，被一路找过去的我捞回到了我宿舍的床上。

他在星期五的黄昏卷着被子爬起来，握住我的手认真地说你要不要和我在一起的时候，我还吓了一跳。

同事们见我今天带着一束鲜红的玫瑰来上班，都打趣我是不是要和女朋友过节，真是浪漫贴心的好男友。但是你看，世间本来没有那么多意义，很多事情不过是安灼拉课表上的随机过程。我从来不明白随机过程和随机分析有什么区别，大概一个是过程一个是分析吧。总之，两年前我就对安灼拉说过，要解构一切总是容易的。

“要解构一切总是容易的，”那时候我咽下从安灼拉那儿偷来的牛肉丸，感到自己快吃饱了，便放下筷子这么说，“尤其是我作为一名实际上鄙夷金融的金融学生，在拿市场供需模型和博弈论拆解一切价值的同时，又能够用马克思和波兰尼居高临下地指责经济学家实在是太过年轻太过单纯，对社会传统与历史进程毫无敬畏之心，这样我就没有被解构的工具控制——被解构的工具控制了的话，就和那些自诩硬核理性派的理工科宅男毫无差别——而是解构了解构本身，没有人能比我更爽了。”

理工科宅男安灼拉只是给我翻了个白眼。

其实吧，要是从长相上来看，安灼拉完全不符合人们对数学系的刻板印象。方才他裹着黑色夹克，围着灰色围巾出现在后海金融大厦的一楼等我下班，在那为了显示气度而毫无必要地高的层高之下，瞬时占满了整个空间。可惜金融圈并不习惯给美貌赋予金钱之外的意义，大概只能判断出安灼拉是个网红。

安灼拉才不是什么网红。

“我给你讲个故事吧，”我对安灼拉说，后者慢慢悠悠地将眼神重新聚集到我脸上，这是我最喜欢的时刻，“有一位老师给三个学生出题，给了他们每人十块钱，让他们买来能够装满整个房间的东西，好几立方米呢——中间的反面教材我就不讲了，总之如果是我，我就用两块钱买一瓶水，再通过辩论把安灼拉诱拐过来，安灼拉发的光立刻就能充满整个房间。”

“你喝醉了。”安灼拉指出。

“我没有喝醉，”我说，“我对酒精的耐受程度不知道比你高哪儿去了，我只是比你多喝了三杯鸡尾酒而已。毛子的餐厅也就是鸡尾酒又贵又好喝。我请客，我们年底要发奖金呢。”

我和安灼拉是在一节拼凑了边沁密尔诺齐克康德罗尔斯亚里士多德的非常缺乏专业性的政治哲学通识课上认识的，认识的头一个学期一直在辩论。我还在读高中时，是真心实意地厌恶辩论这种各说各话以吸引第三方的表演形式——如果我需要吸引观众的话，我会直接选择单枪匹马地大放厥词——但，谁让我想要吸引安灼拉呢？

我也都是被逼无奈。

“安灼拉，我的生命之光，欲望之火，”我说，“安灼拉，数学系阿波罗，宇宙和谐的基础，规范之上的规范，翻山越岭的大哲人王。”

“你真的喝醉了。”

金融行业好像多养活我一个人也无所谓的样子，所以我就来了。大学时安灼拉还会目光炯炯地质疑我的信仰，理想，主观能动性与人生选择的时候，我就这么回答他。毕业后，我穿上皱皱巴巴的衬衫，再拿粘满了白毛的西装外套掩盖住折痕，也就跌跌撞撞地进了金融街。目前来看，金融行业的薪资还是足以覆盖我劳动力再生产的成本的。

毕业后，安灼拉换了个学校，读起了国际关系。

你总该相信点什么吧？你难道没有信仰么？你全然不在乎么？

安灼拉不再问我那些问题了。

黑森林蛋糕里的奶油，尝起来像是纸黏土，这一定和安灼拉酒杯里的奶油，不是同一种奶油。在出租车的后座上，我握着安灼拉的手，靠在他的肩膀上，眼前车流的光斑忽明忽暗。

我一定要把今晚这两个鸡尾酒学会了调给你喝，我对他说。

“我看你是自己想喝吧。”安灼拉的体温总是比我高，他的手在我手里冒着热气。

我们碰面并不频繁，或许能比异地恋的小情侣好上那么一点。不是我作为幻灯片民工需要加班，就是安灼拉要熬夜查资料做论文。安灼拉的教授似乎在领域内颇有名气，理所当然地将这位勤奋聪慧有理想的学生收为了关门弟子，有时候还能带他出去考察考察，听起来该比我日常的出差有意思一点。  
“我寒假要去哈萨克斯坦。”安灼拉换了个姿势，让我们的手变成了十指相扣的状态，“两个星期，我——”

“没问题啊，你去吧，”我往他肩膀上蹭，“这是好事啊……反正我也要加班。”

被象征符号迷惑的人毕竟不在少数，圣诞节的晚上十点竟然堵起了车，面对着被车灯包围的宽阔十字路口，我们开始谈起政治哲学与道德推理——那个二流课程——学习小组成员们的去向。若李作为医学生估计一时半会儿别想毕业，博须埃正在律所秃头，古费拉克则在茂密的头发上抹着头油，混迹在创投圈里如鱼得水，并且通过所见所闻为公白飞关于经济资本、文化资本和社会资本的社会科学毕业论文提供了大量的一手素材。

公白飞搞不好能写一本自己的《出身：不平等的选拔与精英的自我复制》，真是了不起。

“马吕斯呢？”我玩着安灼拉夹克袖口的扣子，“那个傻傻的——”

“明年三月准备结婚。”

我心算了一下马吕斯的年龄，挑起一边眉毛，不知为何毫不感到意外。

“在他老家，到时候我们去参加吧？”安灼拉说。

“好啊，我可以顺便把年假用掉，如果你愿意多玩几天的话。”

“我也会凑出时间的。”安灼拉承诺道。

回到我的一居室出租屋时，我想起来有东西还没送，便从电脑包的夹层中掏出我自己做的牛皮纸小纸包交给安灼拉。

“刚才不是交换过纪念日——”

“那个是纪念日礼物，”我义正言辞地说，“这是圣诞礼物。”

“你不能这样，”安灼拉说，“你老是跟我唠叨节日都是资本主义的阴谋，让购物中心给我们度过的时光赋予意义更是愚不可及，然后又总是猝不及防地掏出节日礼物。”

“我错了嘛，反正也不是什么大不了的东西。”我这么说着，从安灼拉身上卸下这件虽然很帅气却很重的夹克，挂到衣帽架上。他的肩头有非常细小的冰渣，圣诞节还是下雪了。

“这个是——”我的背后传来拆纸包的声音。

“亚马逊的购书卡，很无聊吧？”我说，“这种直接用数字计价的东西，我也真送得出手，但是我现在也只能想出这样的礼物了——要是我当时艺考没有落榜，能够读个什么美院的话，应该能想出浪漫得多的礼物吧，雕两个小人，一个安灼拉，一个格朗泰尔——不过那个机会算是永远失去了。想想也是，我怎么会认为自己凭着兴趣学了一年多的素描，就可以和那些经受了长时间专业训练的学生媲美呢，还是老老实实在试卷上发挥我的小聪明为好——反正，我觉得金融行业挺适合我的，莫非这个世界上还有比金融更没有信仰的专业么？你之前不总是说——”

“R，谢谢你，”安灼拉很认真地说，“我刚好需要。”

我耸了耸肩：“你看，那我既然都这样了，总应该承担一些养你的责任——”

安灼拉叹了口气：“第七次了，R，你为什么总要这么说？”

我看着安灼拉，他在苍白的日光灯下继续发着光。既然用不上的话，我把灯泡扭下来算了。我一直以为我是我们两个人之间，主要负责处理世俗琐事的那一个，如果安灼拉足够厉害，足够坚韧，运气足够好，或许他能够独自开辟出道路，但是要寄托于运气的东西，总是要有些后备计划的。站在悬崖边眺望波涛汹涌的大海的时候，下面弄张安全网总不会是坏事。我可以做那个后备计划。

没有信仰的人是有用的，因为他绝对不会因为理念和你分道扬镳。

我不知道安灼拉明不明白这一点。

“你之前老是问我难道没有理想么，”我对安灼拉说，“为什么你后来就不问了？”

安灼拉愣了一下。

“我来做金融，真的只是考虑到诸多看起来有信仰的人，对于成本收益分析缺乏最基础的认知，脑子里也建立不出稍微复杂点儿的博弈树，所以我占领了这片失地之后，就可以光明正大地站在宏观分析视角拿丰富的工具库拆解别人的信仰而已喔？”

“你就是想让我骂你。”安灼拉翻了个白眼，以示绝不上当。

“你读研以后越来越聪明了，”我抱住他的胳膊，“我好没有安全感啊。”

“你之前不是还张牙舞爪地跟我说‘我信仰的缺失也是实践的一种’这样的话么，”安灼拉一定在书堆之中也抽出了健身的时间，他胳膊上的肌肉似乎变得更加明显，随着他倒水的动作在我手底下起伏，拥有一个习惯了挂着胳膊挂件倒水的安灼拉真是我的人生幸事，“而且，博弈论有时候还是挺有用的，我下一篇论文打算试着——”

比起大学时，安灼拉现在变得更加沉着，收敛，不再会随时随地揪住一个概念大加挞伐——实际上，这种能力并没有从他的身体里消失，而只是被隐藏了起来，应该说，这是一名剑客，因为掌握了更加流畅的剑法，对于武器能够做到如臂使指，反而不用时时刻刻将长剑展示在他人眼前。自己应该做什么，能够做什么，需要什么条件作为支持这些问题，安灼拉似乎是越来越清楚了。

可是他在探索这些答案的时候，不会动摇最初的信念，这又是怎么做到的呢。

没有信仰的人唯一的用处，也就是不会因为理念和你分道扬镳而已。

既然都解决了这些问题，安灼拉为什么还和我在一起呢。

我去亲安灼拉的耳朵，又把他的耳垂含在嘴里吮吸，我的口腔间似乎还有咖啡利口酒的味道，好甜。安灼拉轻哼一声，转身扣住我的手腕，我说，我想——

“十块钱。”安灼拉说。

“什么？”

“十块钱买一个避孕套，”安灼拉咬着我的下唇，手上把我的羽绒背心扒下来，又开始解我衬衫的纽扣，“你的叫声就可以充满整个房间了。”

安灼拉还真是成熟了，都能讲黄段子了。

“但是只能买一个，”不知不觉间我的背贴上了墙，安灼拉用尖利的虎牙蹂躏我嘴唇干燥起皮的部分，等我忍不住开始哼哼，又把那肿胀的皮肉放进嘴里用舌头舔舐，“如果要充满一整晚的话，一个可不够，你说怎么办才好呢？”

我忙着毫无章法地脱安灼拉的衣服，并没来得及回答。

“怎么办啊？”安灼拉抓住我的手，右腿伸到我的两腿之间，胯骨隔着布料摩擦着我的阴茎，我忍不住动起了髋，“大经济学家？”

安灼拉这都是和谁学的啊。

“钱不够的话当然是借了，”我边避开安灼拉在我脖子上带着啃咬的亲吻，边保持着专业性故作冷静地说，“我可以设立一个基金，专门用于这项听起来非常有前景的计划——”

我们的上衣都解开了，安灼拉的胸膛贴上我的胸膛，我感觉到他的心脏在肋骨后面扑通扑通的跳动。是我头晕眼花，还是窗外的雪真的开始下大了？哈萨克斯坦到底在哪个纬度，也不知道那里冷不冷——

“除了避孕套还可以买好多东西，”我说，“跳蛋震动棒项圈乳夹蜡烛口枷，之类之类的。话说其实你挺喜欢弄疼我的吧，那什么皮鞭戒尺啦也都买了吧，如果你想的话，更夸张的东西我也不介意试一试——”

如果安灼拉要离开的话，应该选择一个更加温暖的天气才对。

“所以，你不要太快走掉啊。”我抱住安灼拉的腰。

要解构一切总是容易的，但是那又有什么意思呢？难道我不知道，在好脾气的马白夫老师纵容的讨论课堂上，攻击那些真空中的思想实验这个行为本身也毫无建设性；难道我不知道，失去了理想的聪明才智最多也只能被称作市侩而已；难道我不知道，即使知道词语只是符号游戏，生于语言者必将死于语言，我自己也还是会想听到安灼拉说——

“我为什么要走掉？”安灼拉说，“我哪儿也不去。”

“你要去哈萨克斯坦——”

“我会回来的啊，”安灼拉捏住我的下巴，让我看着他，“两年前的那个期末，我就知道我要把你放在旁边了。”

“那个时候你都烧糊涂了，就知道说胡话。”我在心里八抬大轿请出我的超我，才让我够胆量没移开眼神。

“连胡话你都能接的上，你可不是很厉害么。”安灼拉说。

如果安灼拉要离开的话，应该趁着大雪后星光明朗的夜色才对。

“你还会给我喂退烧药，喂粥，灌水，擦脸，换毛巾呢，那两天你也没怎么睡吧？”

如果安灼拉要离开的话，应该赶在我的眼泪掉下来之前才对。

“当然了，你要是想给自己挤上润滑液塞上肛塞，弄得你的下面一直温暖又湿润，好让我随时都可以操你的话，我也会欣然接受的。”

安灼拉的指腹在我的小腹周围打转，我用力地眨着眼睛说：“我觉得我喝多了。”

“我早就说过了。”

“其实我真的有计划准备一点圣诞节惊喜，”我自暴自弃地说，“我的包里还真的有肛塞和润滑剂，本来想说下班之前去更衣室塞一下，但是材料赶着赶着就来不及了，慌乱之间肯定也塞不好的吧，至于趁着去洗澡偷偷把项圈带上这种事情，很显然刚才已经错过了最好的时机，说出来以后更是完全构不成惊喜了，我为什么要说出来呢，果然我不应该低估毛子的酒的后劲——”

“你喜欢的那些玩法，我们可以之后再做。”安灼拉的手覆盖上我的左胸，我的心脏在那个位置，生生不息地、不知羞耻地跳动——

如果安灼拉再不离开我的话——

“我今晚，”安灼拉凑近我的耳朵边低声说，“还是比较想温柔地操你。”

你永远可以相信安灼拉是一个说到做到的人。他把我卧室的台灯调暗，用两根手指不紧不慢地给我做着扩张，这漂亮的手指在我体内一张一合，我甚至能感受到自己的肠壁随着他的动作扩张开又慢慢地、带着轻微地酥麻回弹到原状，只好不耐烦地扭动着身体。安灼拉没有进来。安灼拉若有若无地玩弄着我的阴茎，就好像古希腊的青春美少年拨弄着竖琴，他的龟头在我已经足够湿漉漉的穴口周围打转，但是他就是不进来。最后我只好用腿勾住他的背，咬牙切齿地要他快点。

态度呢。安灼拉坏笑着拨开我额头上一缕被汗水粘着的头发。

求求您了，我说，大慈大悲的安灼拉大人，劈山蹈海的哲人王，我永远的神，要是没有您的阴茎，我可就活不了啦。

于是安灼拉开始操我，如果一定要用什么词语形容我们的性爱，那就是他一下一下地操得很认真。我的词汇量实在是匮乏得很，这或许是象征符号对我看轻它们的某种报复吧。安灼拉把我汗津津的大腿扛到肩膀上，好让自己进入得更深一些，他抵到我的前列腺时我开始不住地发抖，但那富有规律的节奏像海浪一样层层舒卷，又让我放松下来。

我不知道射出来的时候我哭了没有，我希望我没有。

“如果你再不离开我的话，”事后我赤身裸体地缩在被子里，把脸往安灼拉的脖子底下蹭，“我就要想办法让你不要走了啊。”

“那你多想想吧。”安灼拉带着睡意抱住了我。

窗外的雪还在下，趁着周末，或许我们能出去转两圈。

“你真的确定不用我养？”我随口亲了一下安灼拉的锁骨，又伸了个懒腰，“那过两年，我就会像尼克·卡洛威一样辞职去写小说了。”

“好啊。”

“再过两年。明天我还可以给你做早餐。”我说。

安灼拉发出赞同的哼鸣，顺便揉了揉我的头发。

-END-


End file.
